Ittai It hurts
by volk-krosh
Summary: Natsuki is on a rather compromising position. Why did it have to be her? Shizuru's hand & lap are involved. A small furry creature as well. R&R plz. Oneshot, Shoujoai, smut cp implied. Crack?


So...

**Warnings?** Well the basics, Shoujo-ai and whatnot, its ShizNat, so... that's kind of a given, right?.

Oh and I own only the story... None of these characters are mine, because if they were... well I'm sure you all know the series would've been much much different XD

* * *

"Shizuru!!! Itai!!!" The young girl complained. It didn't just hurt, it stung and she just wasn't up for that kind of treatment right now. It just wasn't right.

"Ara, ara... I wouldn't have taken Natsuki for a weak woman..." Shizuru knew just where to pull and give to get her beautiful girlfriend to abide and _play nice._

Natsuki just growled in reply, she didn't even know how she'd allowed herself to get in this position. She most certainly wasn't aiming for this kind of end for her day when she woke up today. She had a mission and she was going to woo her lover and get herself a sexy treat, she never expected to... –she snapped form her thinking for a moment when looking to the left due to an sudden and unexpectedly strong sting she spotted her own underwear flying to the floor. _Now she had done it_- Natsuki's eyebrow began to twitch... there was **_absolutely_** no way the _tea-drinking-demon-_woman would _ever_ let this go... _she had kicked her legs in reaction to the pain along with looking away and managed to catapult her underwear away... _

Natsuki's thoughts must have been rather fast since it didn't take longer than a couple of seconds for the former Kaicho to giggle inwardly and caress her lover's behind to soothe her, she surely didn't want Natsuki to be in any _unnecessary _(extra) pain, and she didn't want to have to fight the girl just to keep her in place so a bit of pleasant behavior would probably at least keep her in place if nothing else. _Plus she could always tease about it later._

That was unexpected... Natsuki heard _or more like felt_ Shizuru giggle, but she didn't tease, instead she was nice... she didn't think that could even happen. But she was at least somewhat relieved, she didn't need the extra humiliation, she was already blushing like mad already. Not that anyone could tell though, being on Shizuru's lap not even she could see her face... which was a big plus.

She tried to remember how she got there, Shizuru had told her how very moronic what she did had been _well... she didn't call it moronic, but she might as well have... it felt like it anyway_ and then without waiting much just took her hand and lead her to her lap, in a single move she managed to _make_ her lay over it, hold her other hand behind her back _obviously for control_ and rid her of her lower clothing... Usually she loved Shizuru's unheard of ability to undress her at just the perfect speed _incredibly fast or provocatively slow_... always perfect. But right now she hated it, she hadn't even had time to put up a fight –_which would've probably proved futile... but still she would've appreciated the chance- _ she was simply rendered helpless.

Shizuru had kept her ministrations all this time, getting only small flinching reactions from Natsuki instead of her former rather loud complains which worried her a bit, as much as she appreciated her little wolf to learn the love from her taming she didn't want her to be _that_ tamed, she liked her Natsuki rough. "Ara, am I really hurting Natsuki or was she just fishing for some time out?" she used her half teasing half sultry tone while she said this unalteredly placed her hand on her young lover's thigh causing the latter to immediately jump in place and redden to _probably unhealthy_ newly met shades.

"Shi-Shizuru!!..." she frowned before she continued "You're not seriously expecting ANYTHING from me after this, are you??? Just finish what you're doing and let me go already" she said these last words tucking her arm to emphasize the meaning. She very much disliked what was going on _mostly because it was forced on her_. And wasn't about to stick around for anything else once she was freed, they both _had_ to know that.

Shizuru achieved her goal, she brought the claws back to her paws and that's about all she wanted done before she continued. One after another she made sure her girl's rounded rare was _well taken care of_ and not _too_ red.

From time to time there was a small clutching on her leg which she found nothing less than adorable. The fact that Natsuki was now confidant enough to show _her_ some weakness made her truly blissful, she longed for nothing more than earning back her lover's trust again as she had it _or better_ and what a cute way her girl had to show it.

Of course Natsuki was in pain, not only physical but emotional as well, she utterly detested being in such a humiliating position and her mind wouldn't comply, wouldn't let her off that easy, wouldn't just turn off and stop showing her the image of her position. "What else could go wrong?" she thought... _mistake._ She knew better than to think that.

But just then Shizuru seemed to have finished her work, she seized Natsuki's thigh again but this time there wasn't any innuendo, it was merely a let-know. She tried to get up _obviously_ but was met with a hard pull on her arm _which Shizuru still hadn't let go and held on Natsuki's back_ "I'm sorry but Natsuki can't get up yet, she could hurt herself if she were careless. Sometime is needed for this to settle in" oh this was Karma... most certainly some air-headed-mean god was playing with her up there and just thought '_hey lets make Kuga even **more** uncomfortable and teach her not to taunt a god' _surely things could _always_ go wrong.

It took about 5 minutes for Shizuru to decide Natsuki's behind had had enough time to rest before she slowly let go of the arm, the emerald eyed girl didn't quite rush away, she didn't want her arm being pulled again, it already hurt enough from before so she slowly tried to make her way to stand...

Zap! –a loud slap was heard

"Itai!!!" was the second loud sound... Natsuki now stood gazing at Shizuru, she held a hand on her back, and underneath there was a clear pink mark... Shizuru's hand.

"Gomen ne Natsuki... I simply couldn't help myself" Shizuru now wore an apologetic yet playful smile, it was more than true, she just couldn't let the opportunity pass.

After all... she'd spend over two hours looking at Natsuki's butt and held it without harming it... having her in such a position an not... yes, this had been too much. Even _or specially _for Shizuru.

Today Natsuki had felt brave enough to go out and chase that damn squirrel that kept her up at night running around all the time, knocking and thumping everywhere. And after hours of running and having been made fun of for wearing an all black "undercover" suit just to catch a small rodent she had finally reached her goal and stood face to face with the small crawler, they were on a branch on a tree dangerously high yet close to the windows, she saw the animal's pleading look, how he seemed helpless and trapped... _she laughed_ that little pest was **done**... _Righ_t ¿Since when did her plans go this well? She pounced and was certain she would catch it... instead, she ended up braking the branch and falling down, luckily for her there was a bush underneath, she managed somehow to land on it assuming that'd help her fall... what she didn't notice was that this small innocent looking bush was in fact a rosebush with many, many thorns _most of which were now stuck on her butt _she had had to be taken inside by an overly eager Shizuru once she was found out about. The rest? The rest is history...

_While everything went on outside the window there was a small nut-eating-bad-attempt-of-a-rat grinning._

* * *

Ok, crack fic done... not I'll go and see if my overly active mind will allow me to do something else since it kept pushing me to write this.

Thank you readers and thank you even more reviewers… XD

See you next update! (though not for this fic :P )


End file.
